


Homo?

by aconcretemoon



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Norsk | Norwegian, Sexuality
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconcretemoon/pseuds/aconcretemoon
Summary: Isak innrømmer ovenfor Even (og ikke minst seg selv) at han faktisk er homo. Finner sted søndagskvelden etter slutten av Episode 7:10, like etter Isak har postet bilde av Even på instagram.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dette er en ørliten mini-fic som har gjemt seg på Google Drive'en min i noen uker nå, men siden jeg innså at vi aldri faktisk fikk høre Isak si ordene i serien, tenkte jeg at jeg like gjerne kunne poste det. Det er mest "show, not tell", så jeg håper at sinnsstemning og atmosfære likevel blir formidlet på en grei måte. 
> 
> (For non-Norwegians: This fic is short as hell, but if someone is interested in reading it anyway, I am willing to post an English translated version)

Isak trekker på smilebåndene. “Jonas kommenterte.”  
“Å?” sier Even, og hever øyenbrynene, uten å rive blikket fra skjermen. “Hva sa han?”  
“Han sa det var søtt.”  
Denne gangen ser Even opp, og møter blikket til Isak. Han smiler. Ikke et uvant syn, men Isak kjenner at hjertet dunker litt ekstra fort, likevel. Hvordan er noe av dette virkelig?  
“Han virker veldig chill om det,” sier Even i dét han snur seg mot TV-skjermen igjen.  
“Han er det, ass. Så chill at det er rart, nesten.”  
Even pauser spillet, og legger fra seg konsollen. “Hvor lenge har han visst det?”  
“Siden forrige fredag, eller no’”

Even plukker opp hånden til Isak, og begynner forsiktig å leke med fingrene hans. Isak holder igjen et smil, og fletter fingrene sine mellom Evens.  
“Hvordan– Hva sa du, egentlig?”  
“Jeg begynte med å si at jeg likte noen.”  
“Sånn helt ut av det blå?”  
“Nei, altså… Greia var at Jonas og de begynte å synes jeg oppførte meg så rart. Ditcha avtaler og sånne ting. Så jeg tenkte jeg burde… si det. I alle fall til Jonas, siden han er bestekompisen min, sant?” Even nikker. “Ja, så da sa jeg jo bare at det var fordi jeg likte noen. Men jeg ville jo ikke si det rett ut, så jeg fikk han til å gjette litt først. Så sa jeg bare til slutt at det var en gutt.”  
“Og så…?”  
“‘A, nei, han reagerte egentlig ikke i det hele tatt. Ble nesten redd for at han ikke hadde fått det med seg. Men så bare fortsatte han å gjette. No biggie, liksom.”

Even bruker de sammenfiltrede hendene deres til å dra Isak inn mot seg. Han kysser ham lett.  
“No biggie,” gjentar han, smilende. Han løsner grepet deres, og legger heller armen sin rundt den yngre guttens skuldre, før han legger seg bakover i sengen. Isak slipper ut en latter, og lar seg velvillig bli dratt ned. Han lener haken sin ned mot Evens kragebein, og lar armen sin hvile slapt rundt overkroppen hans.  
“Hva med de to andre du pleier å være med?”  
“Magnus og Mahdi?” Even nikker. “De vet det, de óg. Sa det for noen dager siden. De reagerte mer enn Jonas, men de tok det fint.” Han begynner å småle. “Ble litt for opptatt av å diskutere forskjellen på panfil og bifil.”  
Even kaster hodet bakover i latter. Isak smelter litt. “Hva er egentlig forskjellen på panfil og bifil?”  
“Vetta faen,” ler Isak. De lar latteren ebbe ut, og det blir stille et øyeblikk.

“Ville du sagt at du er en av de to?” Isak rynker brynene. “Panfil eller bifil, mener jeg.”  
Isak sukker. “Ehh,” begynner han nølende, “næh, assa…” Han trekker pusten inn mellom tennene. Even klemmer hardere om han, for å vise støtte.  
“Du trenger ikke sette en label på det.”  
“Jo, nei, jeg veit det… Men–” Han puster ut. “Jeg… jeg liker ikke jenter, ass. Ikke på den måten. Så jeg er nok...” Han klarer ikke helt å fullføre setningen. Etter denne helgen her burde han ikke ha noe problem med å stamme ut det ordet der, spesielt ikke til Even, men det sitter liksom litt fast i halsen.  
“Homo?” hjelper Even. Det er ikke noe press bak ordet. Det er bare et forsiktig forslag. Isak smiler forsiktig, og nikker.  
“Ja.” Han sukker, oppgitt over seg selv. “Jeg ekke... vant til å si det, men det er jo det jeg er. Jeg er homo.” 

Even smiler mykt, og strekker hånden mot Isaks fjes for å lett stryke en tommel over kinnet hans. Deretter lener han seg ned i et kyss. “Det er jeg _veldig_ glad for,” sier han, halvt spøkefult, halvt seriøst.  
Isak smiler, og plasserer et lett kyss mot Evens kjeve. Et “jeg óg” henger i luften mellom dem, men det blir aldri sagt. 

Så reiser Isak seg opp, og smiler lurt. “Men nå, Even, har det gått alt for mye tid siden sist jeg totalt wreck’a deg i Fifa.”  
Even ler og himler med øynene. Så hiver han seg etter konsollen.

**Author's Note:**

> Dette er første gang jeg har skrevet fiksjon på norsk på år og dag! Håper det var brukbart!


End file.
